


About Damn Time

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cumshot, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die does something astounding for Christmas, Kyo's sister knows everything, and it seems everyone is wiser than Kyo himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Notes: For cherryling. Suits!kink, Kyo has to bottom, he's turned on by the sight of Die in a suit.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Kyo certainly wasn't big on Christmas parties, but he had still yet to ever turn down someone when he'd been invited to one. This one in particular, he knew he couldn't avoid even if he'd been sick, he still would have gone. Because when Die threw a party and bothered to invite you... you simply showed up, regardless of what else you had planned. It was an unspoken rule and Kyo wasn't even one to violate such a thing.

And so, when he'd gotten the invite, four days before the event, he had cleared his plans for the evening, ensuring he was doing family things early on in the day and planning to get to Die's party about twenty minutes after it started. And then he'd gone to finish up the last minute part of his shopping... the gifts from Chrome Hearts and Mic's shop. That part took him longer than he'd ever expected, running into a few people he knew, the variety of them eating up his time and making the trip take far longer than it was supposed to. Hours later, he returned home, about 630,000 yen lighter than when he'd left home, feeling a bit shocked - as he always did - at how much he was willing to spend on the other band members. 

The next few hours were spent arguing with tape and wrapping paper until he had finished products that looked better than a child's work, each of them labeled and set aside in a bag to go off to Die's. 

The morning of the party, he picked up the larger bag he had for his family and headed back out the door. This trip took him significantly longer, the train ride alone a few hours, finding him nearly napping, but not quite given he didn't want his gifts stolen while he was on the way to where he was going.

Upon arriving at his sister's home, he was greeted by three young children and his parents, all of them looking thrilled to even remotely see him. Stepping inside, he was surrounded by family, all of them insisting on touching him in one way or another, each of them driving him somewhat crazy even as he'd just arrived.

He passed out the gifts to the kids and then took the adult's gifts into the kitchen where food was already being made, the oven on and whatever his sister had decided to cook this year smelling wonderful. He pulled out a bottle of wine for her and her husband, passing it over without comment, though he could see the way his sister gaped at the label and knew she understood it wasn't just _any old_ bottle of wine. He handed his parents a wrapped gift, knowing they'd wait until tomorrow to actually open it, when they were alone, neither of them being all that great at actually knowing what to do with things in front of other people.

He heard a cheer from the living room and he stepped into the room, one hand on the back of the sofa as he watched the kids already scrambling to hook up the gaming system he'd given them, the variety of games already spread out across the floor. From behind him, his sister's hand landed on his shoulder. "Kyo... you didn't have to."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," Kyo returned, a small smile on his face as he watched them scrambling to get everything situated. "I made sure it was something they all wanted and got all games that they can play together, and enough controllers." He turned to glance at her and shrugged. "It's not like separate things would have ended up being any less. And you know you were looking at doing it, anyway."

She sighed and then nodded. "But we came up short..." she tilted her head a little and then murmured, "how'd you know?"

Kyo's eyes flicked over to her husband and then he looked back at the kids as the system turned on and they cheered. "A birdie told me."

"Keith," she breathed out, shaking her head. "For the love of-"

"Don't start in on me... he asked what they really wanted that they'd probably never get... and I told him. Can you really blame me for that?"

"Besides," Kyo interjected, "look," he gestured at all three of them, quiet and staring at the TV as they played, not one of them fighting over a damn thing for once. "It's as much a gift for you as it is for them. Peace..." he laughed and then nudged her as he passed. "Now give me some of those cookies I know you have baked up, because I can smell them and it's driving me crazy."

The rest of the visit was relatively normal, the kids eventually thanking him for the gift, gushing all over him and then all of them eating perhaps the most peaceful family meal that had ever happened in all the time he'd been coming to them. Afterward, they all lazed around for a few hours until he finally stood up and leaned in to lightly rub his sister's hair. "I have to get going. Got a party to go to."

"You?" she asked incredulously, a grin spreading across her face. "Does Kyo have a special someone this year?"

He gave her a disbelieving look and then huffed out a laugh. "No. But I have a very kind guitarist who has bothered to grace me with an invitation to his party."

She traipsed after him into the foyer and picked up his jacket, helping him into it, despite the look of slight annoyance Kyo gave her. "Mmhm... and we both know why you're going to Die's party when you'd turn anyone else down. Hell... when you've turned us down for years at a time before."

"To give him and the others their gifts and because it's kind when someone invites you like that," Kyo clarified. A moment later he shrugged and then pursed his lips a bit. "Don't read more into it than you should."

"So what you told me two years ago isn't true at all anymore?"

In an instant, Kyo was facing her, his face filled with something that could only be described as anxiety. "Don't you dare bring that up. I told you that in confidence and I told you never to mention it to another soul in this world. I _trusted_ you with that information."

She sighed and then shook her head. "Relax, I haven't told anyone else... and I wouldn't. But the fact remains that it _is_ Die who invited you... and you're going two hours back to Tokyo because of a party he invited you to. Do not tell me there's nothing there."

Kyo turned away again, zipping up his jacket and then kneeling down to put on his boots. With that done, he stood back up and stared her right in the eyes. "Yes, there are multiple reasons I'm going to that party, but only one of them is public information... and only one of them will ever be. Are you satisfied?"

"Hardly. I won't be satisfied until you've admitted to him how you feel... it's ridiculous that you're harboring feelings for him and not telling him. You're around him all the time and it's going to get weird one day."

"No, telling him will make it weird, I promise you." Kyo pulled his scarf from the hook and tucked it around his neck, shoving it into his jacket and making sure the zipper was all the way to the top now. 

"I just want you happy."

"Of that... I am aware." Kyo stepped in and gave her a lingering hug, something uncharacteristic of his usual behavior toward even his family. "Have a lovely Christmas." He felt her slip something into his pocket and he rolled his eyes, pretending to not have noticed. She did it every single year... got him something despite him saying he didn't want or need anything, and if he did, he'd get it himself. But each year, she always did something for him and then tried to sneak it to him so he wouldn't know until it was too late to come back and hand it back to her. Each year, he noticed... and pretended he didn't. There was little point in arguing with a Nishimura and he was all too aware of that.

Drawing back from the hug, he gave her one last parting smile and a murmur of thanks for the food and company. He pulled a folded pamphlet from his other pocket, grateful she hadn't put the package in that one, and held it out. "This is for the game station... if it needs service, then it's got a two year warranty attached to it through here. All information you need is on that. Sort of thought you were the one who should keep track of that, not the kids."

She nodded and took the paper from him. "Yes, thank you so much for that, again... you know how much it means to them that you always bring them something super cool."

He let out a laugh. "Not bad for being almost forty, right? Still on the up-and-up." He chuckled opening the door and stepping outside into the softly falling snow. It was a twenty minute walk from here to the station and he wasn't looking forward to that. Frowning, he hunched up in his jacket and muttered a quiet curse, stepping off her stoop and taking a few tentative steps.

"Kyo," she called, holding up a knit hat. When he looked at her, she tossed it and he caught it out of the air, giving her a smile of thanks. "I'll return it next time." 

She waved it off and then grinned. "You better come back for my birthday, you little shit."

"Yeah, yeah... I always do." And it was true, the only year he hadn't was the year he'd been in the hospital. Padding off down the walkway, he gave one last wave and then disappeared around the edge of her hedges. 

It took him slightly more than twenty minutes before he arrived at the station and when he looked up train times, he found it was going to put him behind schedule by about another half an hour since he had to stop at his station to pick up his gifts for the others from home. But there was no avoiding it. He went to sit on one of the benches, pulling his phone out and quickly shooting off a text to Die.

_Hey, sorry I'll be a bit later than expected. Trains running odd schedules back from my sister's place._

His phone almost immediately buzzed back, Die just letting him know it was fine and to be safe. He tucked the device back into his pocket and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, hunching over as he waited on the proper train to arrive.

The rest of his trip was made in a bit of a daze, Kyo definitely letting himself fall asleep on the train this go around. When he woke up he was about ten minutes from his station and he sat forward on his seat, waiting on it to come up. The announcer called it out and he stood up, vying for position at the door with a few other people, stepping out into the station when the doors slid open with a loud hiss.

He was about halfway up the stairs when he heard someone quietly ask, "Kyo?" Normally he would have ignored it, but it sounded so innocent and... it was Christmas after all. He paused and then turned to see who had spoken, finding a girl, maybe early twenties looking back up at him from a few steps behind, a shocked look on her face. He made his way back down the two steps and gave her a questioning look before finally uttering, "Yes?" in hopes that she'd maybe get some words out sometime soon.

She gaped at him for a few moments and then finally composed herself, rummaging in her bag as she quietly stuttered out, "Will you... could you maybe... um... sign this CD for my friend? It's her Christmas gift and she... she'd just die if she-"

He cut her off with a huff of a laugh. "I hope she won't die, but yes. Just hurry, I'm in a bit of a rush." He held out his hand and she finally fished out a package, opening the tape on one side and pulling the CD out. Three times she tried to get the wrapping off before Kyo just took it from her and began to open it. "Something to sign with?" She pulled out a bright pink Sharpie and he almost wanted to laugh again. If this wasn't the most novel Kyo signature floating around after he was done, he wasn't sure what would be. Once he had the wrapping open, he slid it out partway and then questioned, "Name?"

She gave her friend's name and he signed it over to her and then slid it back into the wrapper, then back into the wrapping paper and pressed the tape back down. He was still holding her marker though and he gestured. "Got anything you might want signed to you as well?"

She looked vaguely like she was going to pass out and he murmured, "Breathe..." and then, "paper or anything." After a few moments, she produced a package and held it for a moment before shaking her head and starting to put it back. Kyo could see the edge of it, recognizing it from years and years ago. He understood her hesitation and recognized it for what it was. For a moment he didn't say anything, but when she started to pull out a piece of paper instead, he shook his head and pointed at the bag. "I'm making a lot of exceptions today, get while the getting it good, hmm?"

She handed over the bag and he pulled the photobook out, opening it to the starting page and quickly writing out a note of happy holidays and new year's wishes, signing his name under it. She murmured her name and he put it at the top, blowing on the page before closing it and putting it back into the bag, closing her marker and holding both out. She took them with a breathless thanks and Kyo offered her another smile. "Have a good evening." With that, he was off back up the stairs, rushing a bit to make up for the time he'd lost. 

A few minutes had him at his apartment and he was honest-to-god freezing by the time he got there, the cold here much worse than it had been at his sister's. He slipped inside and didn't even bother with his shoes, just grabbing the presents from the kitchen table, adding in the other bottle of wine - the twin to the one he'd given his sister - and then walked right back out the door. 

Thirty ridiculously cold minutes later, he stood at Die's door, pressing the bell, knowing well that a knock would not go over the volume of people likely talking inside. Die's condo was soundproofed pretty damn well so he couldn’t hear much out here, but he was certain that inside was already chaos, fueled by booze.

The door opened to reveal their slim drummer, Shinya stepping back and making a sweeping gesture with his arm to let Kyo in. Once the vocalist was safely inside, Shinya relieved him of his package, setting it aside and holding out his hand for Kyo's jacket. "Just in time, Die said gifts in like twenty minutes."

Kyo arched an eyebrow at the other. "Even with everyone else here?"

"Oh... apparently he decided to go all out and he got something for every one of the guests this year... sometimes that boy is crazy." Shinya grinned. "Though, it is admittedly sweet. I mean... just... you need to get in here and see who all is here. Seriously."

Kyo gave Shinya a wary look. "Am I going to regret walking into this?"

"I hope not. It's the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Shinya wandered off with the jacket, heading to Die's bedroom with it. 

Kyo removed his boots and scarf and hat, hanging the latter two on the peg next to Die's jacket, and then picked up his bag again, heading into the huge living room area. He stopped dead, looking around the room. Most of the guests in the room, he didn't recognize and those he did were merrily making circuits of the room, passing out food and drinks. Upon closer inspection, Kyo slowly came to realize that most of these people looked slightly down on their luck, a few of them looking completely embarrassed to even be remotely near any of Die's furniture, and one of them definitely being the bum Kyo tended to give his leftovers to that lived a few blocks down from the ramen shop he loved. "Oh my holy fuck," he breathed out, ducking back into the kitchen and leaving the stuff for his bandmates in there, pulling out the wine bottle and bringing it back with him. Quietly, he added it to the table of various drinks, and then went to find Die.

When he found him, it was at the table where he was serving up sandwiches, making them quickly and then cutting them in half, shoving the halves onto two plates and moving on to the next one. Kyo slipped in beside him and started handling the condiments, nudging him slightly when he didn't have the knife in hand. "Now I really feel bad being late."

Die grinned over at him and then shrugged. "We're fine... and you're alive. We're all good."

Kyo chuckled, his eyes sliding over the other, taking in the grey and black pinstripe suit he had on. The black button-up shirt and the brilliant red tie. It was obviously tailor made and Kyo found himself enjoying the sight of the other in it so much that he completely forgot to be handing Die mustard-smeared bread.

"Seriously, you just gonna keep gaping at me or hand me more bread?" Die teased, his voice quiet, a smirk firmly placed on his lips.

Kyo huffed out a breath and went back to the bread. "Sorry... is that new?"

"No, I just got the one from Masa's wedding altered. Fits so much better now. I didn't have time before then to get it done right, but this worked out perfectly... figured I'd wear it."

"So..." Kyo passed over another two slices of bread with mustard. "What caused you to want to do this? And in your house no less?"

"Where else was I supposed to do it on Christmas?" He shrugged. "I actually didn't plan it out completely like this. It was originally just like twenty guests and then I was headed home from the store tonight and just... it made me sad that Cherry and her kid were outside in the cold. So I told her to find everyone she could that could get here on time and then went back to the store and grabbed all the supplies... and a bit more."

"Oh?" Kyo handed over yet another bit of bread, a smile on his face. Die was always the kindest person and it figured he'd do something like this at the last minute.

"Yeah... I got them things the shelters never give... and besides, if they did shelters, they wouldn’t have been outside at that time."

"Such as?" Kyo came around Die and nudged him over to deal with the bread and mustard, taking over his job on the rest of each sandwich: meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato, and sprouts, cut it in half and put it on the paper plates. He glanced up as Boss came by, picked up four plates, grinned at him, and wandered off again.

"Socks, scarves, and gloves for each one of them. I have a few extra and I'll give them to a few I know will share them with others." He shrugged. "Nothing epic, I mean they were all from the discount store because it was the only place open, but I cleaned the lady out. She was in shock." He laughed, the sound rippling through the house, causing a few people to look toward him and smile, his good mood infectious.

"I figure they get a meal and gifts and a warm place for a few hours. Everyone's here until nine. Also all welcome to use the shower before they leave if they'd like, they already know that." He gestured a bit toward the few that were looking super afraid to even sit down. "I took everyone's jackets and stuff to wash them, we've done two loads already. I can't have naked people wandering around or I'd have offered to wash it all."

Toshiya came up beside Kyo and rested one hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit. "Hey, you. Die fill you in?"

"Yeah, he is." Kyo cut another sandwich and took the next bread from Die. "What station are you manning?" He smirked up at the bassist.

"Laundry. Me and Shinya have been playing tag on it so far." The taller reached over Kyo to push some of Die's hair back from his forehead where it seemed to be bothering him. "About time for another cut, my friend."

"Yeah... later," Die muttered, starting to pick up fruit now that the bread was gone, getting the second knife and starting to slice up apples and oranges, putting them in groups on plates. "Pass these out, yeah, Totchi?"

The bassist grabbed the first few plates. "Will do, boss man." He grinned and walked off.

Kyo took note that Kaoru seemed to be passing out drinks from the table, though he was avoiding the bottle of more expensive wine. When Toshiya came back to get another set of plates, Kyo gestured. "Let Kaoru know he can use the wine I brought, too." The bassist nodded and wandered off again, making a beeline for Kaoru.

The next few minutes were spent finally getting all the food served up. Kyo took the dishes they'd used to the kitchen and when he came back, he was instantly tugged off down the hallway to the spare bedroom by Die, who loaded him down with the bags of socks. He grinned at the guitarist and then shook his head. "So... maybe should I give bags of them to the kids and have them pass them out to everyone?" 

"Sounds like a great idea!" Die returned, picking up the huge bag of scarves and ushering the other out of the room and back into the living room. Kyo could see Boss taking photos as Die started to hand out the scarves and Kyo followed suit, handing a huge package of socks to each kid, explaining they should go around and give a pair to each person.

Within minutes, kids were scattering across the room, gleefully handing out socks, one of them singing some English Christmas carol loudly as they did, the others giggling about it. Shinya came out from the back with a load of freshly dried jackets, putting them all down and going back again, announcing it was the last load and asking if anyone had extra things to put into it. A few people handed over various things, one mother carrying her little kid down the hall after Shinya, a determined look on her face.

Kyo went to get the other bag with gloves and hats in it, finding a smaller bag with some kids clothing and texting Die really quick to ask him if it was for the kids who were there. When the answer came back as yes, he pulled out an outfit and went down the hall to where Shinya was trying to gently explain that they couldn't really risk the liability of a kid being around the house without their shirt, even if it was a boy. Kyo handed over the new outfit and pointed at the bathroom. "Change him in there and bring back the old one to wash." With that, he turned to Shinya. "The kids all have new outfits, so just wait on that load and we'll wash the old ones together, yeah?"

Shinya nodded and Kyo made the rounds on passing out the clothing that looked like it'd fit, watching the line for the bathroom form, the shower turning on in between each round, the kids all getting cleaned up before the new outfits went on, something Kyo found himself proud of. 

Once that was done, he came back out and found that nearly everyone seemed in far better spirits than when he'd come into the house earlier. Die was nowhere to be found though and Kyo began to search for him. He eventually found him in the kitchen, where the few who had been significantly dirtier than the rest were gathered, Die giving them some of his older shirts and a pair of jeans for the only one who would fit into them. He sent them off toward the shower as well and then leaned back on the counter, looking pleased.

Kyo came to stand next to him, eventually sucking it up and reaching to lightly ghost his fingers over Die's hand, earning the guitarist's attention. "You're so damn sweet, you know that?"

"No, I just respect other people." Die turned and flicked on the sink, starting to soap up his hands and wash off. "Besides, you all are doing your fair share here, it's not just me."

"I wish I'd known, I would have brought some of my old shirts for the adults."

Die gestured a bit. "Boss offered up a case of sweat pants from his place a few minutes ago. Catch him and you can both go get them?"

Kyo nodded, pushing away from the sink and hurrying to find where Boss was. He found him in the foyer and quietly asked him if he could go with him to go get the shirts from his place on the way back from his shop. The other looked pleased and gave his blessing to the action, the pair bundling up, Kyo going to get their jackets. Once they were out the door and in Boss' car, Kyo buckled up and flopped back in the seat. "Die never ceases to amaze me."

The older man straightened the car out, making his way down the street and then out onto the main road. "I honestly think we expect things like this now from him, but yeah... this one was a bit larger than usual."

For a while, they were silent, getting all the way to Blacktop and getting the box of sweat pants before making their way toward Kyo's apartment. Kyo rushed inside and stuffed a few bags with old things he didn't wear anymore - though they were all still in really good shape - and then remembered to put his sister's gift under his tiny Christmas tree. 

Coming back down, he tossed the bags into the backseat and settled in once again. 

Eventually, Boss cleared his throat. "You seem completely preoccupied. What's the deal?"

Kyo huffed out a soft sound, shaking his head a bit. But after a moment, he opened his mouth and what came tumbling out shocked even him. "I... um... well... Die looked very nice in that suit tonight."

The grin on Boss' face couldn't possibly have been larger. "And so he finally admits it. Took you years, boy... you gonna say that to his face?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Inside, Kyo's heart jumped up into his throat, anxiety burning fast through his veins. 

"That you have a thing for him. It's so obvious... always has been." He chuckled a bit. "C'mon Kyo... none of us are blind and we all sort of know it... except Die. He's blind as a fucking bat when it comes to people actually caring about him."

There was little point to denying it, though Kyo crossed his arms over his chest and looked grumpily out the window. "I decline to dignify that with an answer."

"That is answer enough, my friend. It's fine, you know. No one is judging you. I mean, hell... look at the man. He's attractive, he's so kind-hearted it hurts, and well... he's definitely got interest in men. All pluses for you."

Kyo almost choked at the last one, pursing his lips. "Seriously?" he asked quietly. "Who is... 'us'?"

"Pretty much everyone. Shinya's holding out on an opinion... I think he knows better than the rest of us though. If it makes any difference, not one of us have an issue with the idea of it. We all think it's adorable."

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, I did." Boss snickered, "Like a Great Dane and a Chihuahua. Adorable, if a bit awkward."

"Oh my god." Kyo turned his head to gape at him, knowing exactly why that analogy existed and more than a bit shocked that anyone would have been thinking about their sex lives besides... well... them.

"It's true, just think about it." Boss reached to pat Kyo's leg. "Also, lighten up. That was supposed to make you laugh, not hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"Good."

Both of them completely quieted down for the duration of the ride, finally arriving back at the house. All the previous showers had been completed and the last load of laundry was just coming out of the dryer.

Kyo and Boss brought in the box and bags, dumping them in the living room and then going back to take off their shoes and jackets and whatnot. Once they came back, they both settled in the floor and called for everyone who hadn't gotten new pants or shirts to come over and start getting things. Toshiya came to get a pair of pants for the three who were already in line for the shower, since they were the very next ones.

Eventually, everything was handed out, the extras of everything loaded into various bags to go out to different parts of the city from where people were normally holed up. The last few loads of laundry were done in the time it took people to shower and change, the last batch going in being the mothers of the children who had gone first. Everyone sitting around on the floor except a few of the guests who had taken it upon themselves to start wiping down the seats they'd been using, something Kyo found both endearing and sort of sad that they felt like they had to do such a thing.

Eventually Die came to sit next to him the guitarist just kneeling on the floor, sipping at a glass of wine. He nudged Kyo lightly. "I found the last bit of the bottle you brought... this stuff is really damn good. Thank you."

Kyo looked over at Die, a small smile on his face. "Yeah... of course. I still am in shock over this... really, Die, you heart-"

"Shh... I don't need all the praise for this. Seriously... stop it." He gave Kyo a look and the vocalist shrugged, folding up the next set of clothing he was handed and putting it in a bag, the owner coming to get it. "I'm just glad you had so many shopping bags under the sink. Like... what do you do, horde them?"

"Yes... it's my dragon stash man... dragons like gold, Die likes bags." The redhead laughed and then downed the rest of the glass of wine. "Nothing classier than a plastic cup of wine, right?" He grinned and pushed himself up, going to let out the next group of people, handing over a bag of the extra stuff for them to pass out.

Nearly an hour later, everyone was gone except the originally invited guests, the entire living room cleaned up, Shinya and Toshiya in the showers given they'd had the far dirtier jobs out of everyone. Kaoru was wiping down sinks and toilets, running the washing machine with the load of towels that had been used, and finally coming back to plop down on the couch next to Kyo.

Die was meandering the room, putting up the decorations that had fallen down, putting out the gifts that were for friends - or from them. And all the boys from Blacktop were putting out sushi and champagne for everyone from the fridge.

Eventually Kaoru nudged Kyo lightly. "Hey... you're staring at him again, just so you know."

Kyo looked embarrassed, tearing his gaze away and looking down at the floor. "Is it true... what Boss says?"

"Depends... what did he say this time?"

Kyo glanced up at Kaoru. "That you all have suspicious on how I feel about Die?"

Kaoru pursed his lips for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, we do. And whatever you do is your decision. No judgment here or with anyone else in the loop, hmm?"

"Always such a political answer from you," Kyo returned, leaning back and closing his eyes. "Seriously though... I honestly have no idea where to start?"

"Start with what?" Die's voice was dangerously close and Kyo actually jumped a bit, his eyelids snapping open, shock written all over his face as he stared up at the guitarist.

"Uh..."

Die shooed Kaoru away with a wave of his hand, the dark haired man getting the idea from the simple gesture and going off toward the kitchen, some excuse about beer on his lips. Sitting down, Die crossed one slim leg over the other and then regarded Kyo quietly. When no more was forthcoming, he sighed. "One day you'll open up to me... one day I'll hear the words that have forever been on the tip of your tongue."

"I-" Kyo took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to, but a second later, Toshiya was leaning on the back of the couch, his hair still wet. "That water is like fucking ice now."

"Oh for the love of _fuck_ , Toshiya!" Die burst out, pushing at him lightly. "Go... go away! Give us a fucking minute!"

The bassist looked a bit affronted for a second and then shocked, leaning up and staring at Kyo and then at Die. "O-oh!" He instantly backed off and then rushed down the hall toward Die's bedroom, "Shinya! It's happening!"

Kyo ran a hand over his face, groaning. "Christ... does everyone fucking know?!"

Die gave Kyo a sheepish look and then reached to catch his wrist, tugging his hand away from his face. "Hey... just... spill it. I don't _know_ anything."

Something about Die's voice set Kyo back at ease and he sighed, staring down at the guitarist's hand around his wrist. Such perfect fingers... so long and slim and... he swallowed. Abruptly the words were tumbling from his lips, "Fine, here it is... blunt as can be. I care about you a lot and I... uh... think you look amazing in that suit." He flushed a bit and tugged slightly on his hand.

"Holy crap, Kyo." Die let out a laugh and grinned at him. "For all the words you write and this is what I get?" He winked to let him know he was teasing, sliding his hand down to hold onto Kyo's smaller one. "Okay, in all seriousness... how about you ask me what you actually want to and I'll... agree?"

Kyo's head snapped up and he stared at Die like he was crazy. "What?"

"Oh come on... it's the best fucking Christmas present ever. Just do it."

Kyo considered it and then, finally, he murmured, "I'd like... to see how we could be... together."

"That was slightly more eloquent." Die shifted closer to him and then breathed out, "I hope you didn't want it to be a secret, because it won't be in a second." And with that, his lips were pressed tight against Kyo's own, his tongue sliding over the other's lower lip and then pushing past into his mouth. 

Kyo responded almost greedily, his hand plunging into Die's hair and clinging to it as he shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth, arousal slamming through him rather quickly.

By the time they parted, Kyo could barely contain himself and the pair of them received a round of applause from the guests who had actually watched the whole thing go down, Kyo sort of shrinking into the seat. Die leaned in and whispered in his ear, "In case it wasn't clear, the answer is a very enthusiastic fuck yes." He placed a kiss on his cheek and then got up, going to get them both a plate of sushi.

The rest of the night was spent with Die gently teasing Kyo, everyone seeming to enjoy the idea that such a thing had gone down in front of them, and a lot of pats on the back for both of them for finally getting things out in the open.

Kyo had expected to feel mostly embarrassed but the whole thing, but in reality it was like a breath of fresh air to not be carrying around such a thing inside any longer. He eventually texted his sister and let her know, receiving a picture of her looking overly shocked and happy as a response. As the guests thinned out, Kyo made sure everyone who was supposed to, had their gifts.

Eventually it was just Kyo, Kaoru, and Die left, the house once again cleaned up. Kaoru spent a good while arguing with Die, finally getting the redhead to accept a good chunk of money to put toward what he'd spent on the event tonight. Once Kaoru had managed that, he had ducked out quickly, leaving Die and Kyo alone.

Kyo picked himself up off the couch and went to collect his stuff, sure that he should probably get home, given how late it was. But a second later, he had Die's arms around him, pulling him back against his chest. "Don't you dare... you think I'm letting you go home alone after all of this?"

The vocalist turned to look up at him, his eyes questioning as he peered at Die.

"Please... we've known each other forever..." he shrugged. "I don't want to go to bed alone tonight and I somehow doubt you want to either."

Die had a good point and Kyo damn well knew it. "My place... it has hot water." He smirked. "We'll catch a taxi."

The guitarist instantly went about getting their presents gathered up and tucked into a bag, which he set by the door, then got himself an overnight bag. Feeding his cat, he finally came back, minus his suit jacket, and grinned. "Okay... ready."

"That may have been the fastest I've ever seen you get ready for anything in my entire life," Kyo joked, grinning at the other man.

Die huffed out a laugh and then shrugged, putting his coat on and zipping it up, picking up both bags, already having put on the new pair of boots Toshiya had given him in the back room, knowing they weren't going to mark up his floor at all.

Kyo knelt and put on his shoes, then grabbed his jacket, scarf, hat, and gloves and got everything on before opening the door and ushering Die out. He set the alarm and locked up, padding out after him. They made their way to the main street and started walking in the right direction, Kyo keeping his eye out for a cab. About ten minutes later, he flagged one down and they crawled in, Kyo giving his address.

Within no time they were at Kyo's door, the vocalist opening it and ushering the redhead inside. They got everything situated in record time, all the gifts under Kyo's tiny tree. "Tomorrow," Kyo breathed out, grabbing Die by his tie and hauling him off toward the bathroom. He fumbled behind himself to get the shower going before starting to remove the tie and then Die's shirt, the guitarist just letting him do as he pleased, a smirk on his face.

By the time Kyo got to Die's pants, Die was already partly aroused, something Kyo could easily tell before his hand 'accidentally' brushed over it. He gasped softly and then grinned up at Die, quickly unfastening the pants and sliding them down his hips. "That suit really fucking does it for me... just so you know."

"Oh? So the only thing I needed was a good suit? Someone should have told me that a long time ago." Die laughed softly, reaching to start unfastening Kyo's pants the vocalist pulling his own shirt off. 

A few moments later and they were both naked, tumbling into the shower together in a flail of limbs, a few laughs bouncing off the tiles as they eventually got themselves under the spray of the water, each of them automatically starting to wash the other, their lips meeting as they fumbled around. For the first few minutes, it was just a tangle of all their frustrations, poured out into the pretense of washing one another, Kyo finally growing bolder than Die, reaching down and starting to actually jack him off, his lips finding Die's collarbone, planting kisses over it and then down lower.

As soon as Die was sure they were clean, he shut off the shower and gently pried Kyo off, wrapping him in a towel and smacking his ass. "Bedroom... it'll be much more comfortable, trust me."

Kyo didn't hesitate in the least, just padding off toward his bedroom, finding lube and tossing it on the bed, then digging out a condom and placing it with the lube on the bed, near his pillow. He crawled on and spread himself out on his back, hoping it gave Die the right hint... and all the proper ideas.

Die came into the room after a bit, dried off and completely naked, turning off all the lights as he went along. He left the bedroom light on though, just dimming it a bit and then coming over to the bed, sliding onto the sheets between Kyo's thighs, a smirk on his face as he slid his hands over the toned flesh. "Mmm... it seems... we're on the same page." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kyo's own for a moment before settling on his knees and taking hold of Kyo's hips, tugging him lightly into a better position. Within seconds he had his mouth pressed firmly against Kyo's lips, the action passionate, tinged with desperation. 

Kyo responded to it with equal fervor, his hips pushing up the instant Die's finger brushed just behind his balls and then lower... lower. He gasped at the light touch and then groaned when it disappeared, displeased. Before he could let out any other sounds that told what he wanted back, Die's fingertip returned, this time lubricated, gently ringing the muscle and then pushing against it, a low groan sliding free of his lips as his own hips bucked to meet Die's hand.

"Eager," Die breathed out, shifting to press his lips just to the side of Kyo's mouth, remaining there as he began to fuck Kyo with the single digit, making quick work of turning the vocalist into putty in his hands. Once he had Kyo trembling, he slid down his body, mouth smoothly enveloping Kyo's cock, a second digit sliding into him in the wake of the new sensation.

Kyo's body simply accepted the second digit, the muscle fluttering a little around Die's fingers and then settling. The vocalist reached out, tugging lightly at Die's hair and then pushing himself a bit more upright to watch what Die was doing. "You do not waste a single second," he purred out.

Die pulled up off his dick and then grinned at him. "If you had any idea how long I've wanted to suck your dick, you'd have let me years ago." He pushed his head back down, taking nearly all of Kyo this go, bobbing his head a few times and then forcing himself to take all of it.

Kyo groaned, flopping back as he gave up on sitting up while Die was doing such things to him. For a while, he just lay there, feeling what Die was doing to him, a pleasant look on his face. But after a while, he reached down and tugged at the other's hair lightly. "Die... if you don't stop..." he muttered out, pulling his lower lip into his mouth and biting lightly at it. 

Die gave his cock a few more sucks and then pulled up off of it with a pop, gazing up at the other for a moment. Finally he licked the head one more time and shifted over Kyo again, pulling those fingers free. "Think you can take me now?" he asked softly, already reaching for the condom. 

The vocalist nodded, spreading his legs a bit more and getting comfortable once again. As Die rolled on the condom and lubed himself up, Kyo lifted his legs. Die caught his calves and then shifted forward. They readjusted until Kyo was partly on Die's thighs for support before the redhead leaned down over him, holding himself as he slowly began to push into Kyo's body. "Stop me if it hurts."

Kyo shivered slightly as he arched up from the bed, shaking his head a little. "I'm good," he breathed out, "you're... oh wow."

Die grinned down at him, slowly pushing in the rest of the way and then stilling. He lightly ran his fingertips over Kyo's stomach, licking at his lips as he did. "And you're equally as wow," Die returned, his eyes sparkling as he began to move.

Kyo's eyelids slid closed as Die's cock thrust into him, shivers of pleasure sliding through him as the guitarist moved. It all felt so amazing and some part of him was almost in denial that this was happening to him. Die leaned down over him and gave a harder thrust. Kyo cried out, reaching up as his eyes opened, his fingers tangling in Die's hair as he gaped up at him and then hissed out, "There!"

One of the guitarist's arms reached out, his hand grasping the headboard on Kyo's very western bed, hanging onto it as he began to repeat the thrust that had caused such a reaction from Kyo. "There?" he asked, a soft smile on his lips as he jerked his hips forward a second later.

"Yes, fuck!" Kyo cried out, a moan spilling out just after.

"There it is," Die murmured, "that beautiful voice... give it to me more, darling." Die pushed Kyo's legs forward just a bit more, his hips thrusting hard and quick, his gaze pinning the vocalist. 

Realizing exactly what it was that got Die off, Kyo abandoned all regard for their neighbors, each movement bringing out a louder sound. He arched and then shuddered, his hand finally sliding down his body to grasp his own cock. 

But the instant his fingers wrapped around it, Die abandoned holding his leg up to grasp his wrist. "Not yet," he breathed out. 

Kyo whimpered, his head pushing back into the pillow as he strained up toward Die and then finally let go of his dick. "Torturer," he spit out, though the word revealed he wasn't all that displeased with the turn of events.

"If you want torture... just ask next time," Die returned, his eyes glittering faintly as he began to thrust harder, his fingertips barely ghosting over the tip of Kyo's cock. "Tell me," he whispered, "tell me how it feels, Kyo."

The vocalist's hips jerked up, a cry issuing from his lips as he shuddered under Die's touches and thrusts. "S-so good!" he hissed back, nearly clawing at everything in an attempt to get himself closer to Die and what he was doing to him.

"That's right," Die purred in response, his hips starting to jerk harshly as he went after Kyo. "Touch yourself." His hand moved back to Kyo's thigh and he hung onto it, fingers nearly bruising he held on so tightly.

Instantly, Kyo had his hand around his dick, pumping furiously, a wide array of sounds spilling from him as he lost himself in the dual pleasures of Die's cock and his own hand.

The bed protested Die's movements, but the guitarist couldn't have cared less, panting as he thrust, his eyes on what Kyo was doing, flicking between his frantic jerking and that gorgeously twisted face, so full of absolute pleasure.

Kyo's back arched, his hips snapping up, and his entire body trembled for a few seconds before it finally hit him. A whine left his lips and then he was spilling out over his own abdomen, thick spurts of cum splattering his heated flesh.

"Fuck," Die breathed out, just stilling inside him for a moment to feel the spasms around his dick. The instant he was sure Kyo had finished, he began to fuck him as hard and as fast as he possibly could, groaning out his pleasure at every single action.

Kyo's fingers found his wrists, wrapping around them while he moved and he found himself staring down into the vocalist's face until the instant he lost it. His hips snapped forward, his cock sliding all the way into Kyo's warmth, and he stilled with a quiet groan, his eyelids falling shut as he allowed the pleasure to wash over him.

Die gave it a few more second and then pulled out, quickly disposing of the condom and then shifting onto the bed next to Kyo, pulling the vocalist close to his side. "I hope you didn't intend for me to be leaving tonight... because that's not how Die rolls," he murmured. 

The near-blinding grin he received from the vocalist told him all that he needed to and he chuckled, tucking his nose down against the other's shoulder as Kyo fished the blankets up around them. "Never letting go," he murmured quietly.

"Don't you dare," Kyo replied. "Don't ever let go."

**The End**


End file.
